


Warmth

by BelleofHell



Series: Unleash the Gays 2 [3]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, I guess???, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 3 of Unleash the Gays: WarmthLeann goes to stay with a family member. While there, she meets someone new.
Relationships: Leann/OC (Rune Factory)
Series: Unleash the Gays 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Warmth

Leann’s first night in Aunt Claudette’s house was warm.

Leann didn’t expect to settle in as comfortably as she did, especially when she had arrived so late in the night. The sky was pitch black when the airship landed and she was too tired for much more than a quick hug from Aunt Claudette and a brisk walk to the manor. Leann didn’t pay too much attention to her surroundings as Aunt Claudette led her to the guest room. The manor was dark, with just a fireplace lit ablaze in the front room as a source of light. Aunt Claudette had sent her butler to bed long ago, she told Leann.

But even in the dark, it was impossible not to notice the mess.

Every surface was piled high with papers, books, and ancient texts. Anything that could be read, Aunt Claudette filled her home with. There were piles on the floor, tucked into corners so they wouldn’t get too in the way. The manor was similar in size to the one Leann grew up in, and she imagined every room was in a similar state than the ones they walked through.

The guest room, to Leann’s surprise, looked mostly normal. The desk was piled high with books and the bookshelf was overflowing, but the floor was clear of any piles. Despite her fatigue, Leann smiled.

Leann had only met Aunt Claudette a handful of times throughout her life, and all those had been when Aunt Claudette visited Alvarna. Never the other way around. Now that Leann had seen the state of the manor, she could understand why having a full family of guests would be difficult.

Leann was fully aware of Aunt Claudette’s quirks before making the decision to move in. It’s why she decided to, in fact. Leann loved learning, and was _good_ at it. At eighteen, Alvarna didn’t have anything left to teach her. She wanted to further her education, and spending a year with Aunt Claudette was the best way to do that. Aunt Claudette was a brilliant woman, and with access to the de Sainte-Coquille fortune, she was able to devote her life to research. She never married or had children, but had always thought Leann was the sweetest thing and saw great potential in her young mind. It was her who had the idea of Leann moving in. Leann had written her a letter bemoaning Alvarna’s lack of higher education resources, despite the best efforts of Mana and Barrett, and asked whether Aunt Claudette had any advice. Aunt Claudette had written back quickly, and just a few weeks later Leann was on her way.

It would be the longest Leann had ever been away from her family and friends, and there were lots of tearful goodbyes before she left.

After an emotionally draining day, Leann wished Aunt Claudette goodnight and collapsed into bed without unpacking her things or changing her clothes. Her sleep was void of dreams.

-

Leann was awoken by a crash outside her bedroom door, followed by a muffled curse. She sat up quick, adrenaline forcing any remaining fatigue out of her. Sunlight was shining through the window, so it was probably time to get up anyway. She hurried to the door to see what was the matter. Aunt Claudette was getting up there in years. If she had fallen, she likely wouldn’t be able to get up on her own.

When Leann opened the door, the sight of Aunt Claudette sprawled on the floor was not what greeted her.

Instead there was a young lady, around Leann’s age, hunched over on the ground, picking up books and grumbling to herself.

The girl’s head shot up when Leann opened the door, and she quickly got to her feet. Though she had just seemed irritated, her face morphed into a smile. “You must be Leann! I’m so sorry if I woke you. I think Miss Claudette moved some books around while I was sleeping again, because I _know_ that pile wasn’t there yesterday.”

Leann took a moment to study the girl. She was several inches taller than Leann, though that was no surprise. Leann had always been the shortest among her friends. Her hair was a beautiful light blue, pulled into a messy knot atop her head. It was the kind of messy bun where every stray hair looked intentional, a style Leann had never been able to master. Her eyes were wide and a lovely shade of deep purple. Her features were soft and her smile seemed genuine. Orland always said Leann was bad at gauging people’s true intentions, but this girl gave off an aura of _warmth_ that Leann immediately felt drawn to. The girl was wearing a butler’s uniform, tailored perfectly so that it hugged her in the most flattering ways. Leann could feel heat rising to her face and suddenly felt very self-conscious about her unbrushed hair and rumpled clothes from the day before.

The girl didn’t seem to notice Leann’s internal crisis and continued talking. “I’m Aira, by the way. I’ve been Miss Claudette’s butler for a few months now.”

That shook Leann out of her small panic. “I’m sorry, did you say Aria?”

The girl laughed. “No, _air-uh_. People get it mixed up all the time though. Don’t worry about it.”

“I think your name is absolutely lovely. I have a friend back home named Aria, so I apologize in advance if I ever mix them up.” The flash of something shiny caught Leann’s eye, and her gaze was drawn to the earrings Aira was wearing. They were small and purple, the same shade as her eyes, and in the shape of a toyherb. “Oh, your earrings are so cute!” she said, taking a step closer to get a better look. Aira didn’t take a step back. “I’ve never been brave enough to have my ears pierced. I’m not good at handling pain.”

Aira brought a hand up to play with one of her earrings. Leann noted the small blush on her cheeks. “Oh, thank you! My oldest brother got them for me. He’s a butler too. He’s the one who got me interested in pursuing it as a career, actually.”

Leann thought back to the years she spent as a little girl begging her parents for a sibling, to no avail. “He sounds like a wonderful brother. My parents were always happy with just me. I’m an only sibling.”

“You want some of mine? I have _six_.”

“ _Six_?” Leann asked, unable to contain her surprise. Some of the families in Alvarna had multiple children, but nothing close to seven.

Aira laughed again. She seemed to do that a lot. Leann liked it. “Yeah, it’s as chaotic as it sounds,” she said, then paused for a moment, shooting Leann a smile. “I should get started on breakfast. Before I go, do you need help with anything? Drawing a bath, laying out clothes, brushing your hair?”

Gods, if Leann hadn’t already been flustered before, she sure was now. Orland was wrong. Leann was fully aware of Aira’s intentions. She was trying to kill Leann, and she was sure of it. “No, thank you,” she squeaked.

“Alright. There’s a bell in your room you can ring if you need me. See you downstairs,” Aira said and, Ventuswill above, actually _winked_.

If only Leann’s friends could see her now. Normally they couldn’t get her to slow down her talking and here she was, flustered into silence as the pretty girl she was now living with walked away.

It was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sooo much fun to write! I came up with this idea with a couple of friends while discussing how grown-up versions of the rf2 kids might be incorporated into a future game. We came up with Leann staying with a relative to further her education, then from there it snowballed and we were discussing the possibilities of one of Vishnal's siblings working for the relative and falling in love with Leann.
> 
> Aira is the canon name of one of Vishnal's younger sisters. I picked her over Vishnal's other sisters because I thought it was funny how close her name was to Aria. Plus, I remembered when Aira was mentioned by Vishnal in rf4, he brought up that she liked flowers, so I incorporated that with the earrings Vishnal gave her.
> 
> It was hard to write this so that it didn't come across as the first chapter of a multi-chapter fic! There was more exposition than what I'm used to and I had to try to wrap it up at the end, but I like how it turned out! If you have any questions about this au or anything, feel free to ask!
> 
> And as always, kudos/comments are appreciated <3


End file.
